A Fairytale
by scrble567
Summary: What happens when a stuck up prince loses his memory and is nursed by a down to Mobius villager who works as his maid? It'll be one heck of a ride!  SHADAMY!
1. Storytime

hey peeps! ready for a shadamy story? of course you are!

alright Sega owns these characters but !just a warning Shadow will look different in the begining and is named Iblis!

here we go!

"Gather round children! Time for a story!" said the teacher.

"Yay! Storytime!" "What story are you going to tell us?" yelled some students.

"Settle down. Sit down. Today's story is a tale of a prince and how his whole life changed," said the teacher to her anxious students

Once upon a time, in a distant land there lived a prince. He lived in a magnifect castle with walls said to be made with pure gold.

Even though he had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled and mean.

One day, in the castle...

"Father. Must i choose a wife? I plan on not taking the throne for quite sometime," the arrogant prince said to his father.

"Yes you must be wed before your 21st summer! Which is in five months," the king replied.

"If it is your will i shall do it," the price said emotionlessly.

"Good boy. Bring them in!" he shouted at the guards blocking the door. The guards dragged the huge wooden doors from their home in the marble wall. Then twenty of the most beutiful women walked in. All at different times they curtsied. The prince walked passed these women slowly examining them carefully. After looking at all of them he walked back to his father and told them,

"Thank you ladies you are all dismissed."

They all filed out of the great hall and guards pushed the great oak doors back to place.

"Was there something wrong with them, Prince Iblis?" the king asked his son.

"Yes. I did not like them, father," he said casually like he was talking about clothing.

"Well there is always next time," his father said walking toward the back of the throne room.

"May I go now, father?" the price asked.

"Yes, yes you are dismissed," the king replied with out thinking.

The prince walked towards the great doors and they were opened a good distance for him. He ventured out and up the grand stair case. He walked around the upper levels until he was outside his bedroom doors. He swung them open and slamped them behind him. He marched into his marble bathroom and stared in the mirror. Here he was, a handsome hedgehog, worried about women. And indeed he was handsome and very similar in looks to his father, King Mephilies. He had black fur with six gray streaked spines, four of them pointing upwards. His arms were also streaked with gray. But unlike his father he had piercing, blood red eyes, to match his bloodlust. _What woman wouldn't want me?_ But there was that one girl out there that didn't want him.

Amy Rose woke up at sunrise and got out of bed drowsily. Yawning, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She picked up an apple and munched on it as she walked outside for fresh air. For a while she looked around town. Most were still asleep, but those who had to get up for work were out and about.

When she finish her apple she walked back inside and prepared for work. _Oh great, _she thought, _an other day cleaning up the jerks messes. _She pulled on her uniform and a jacket and walked up to the caslte.

At the gates she met some friends of hers,

"Hey Sonic, Silver! How are you two?" she said.

"Well aside from freezing to death, same as every day," answered Silver the hedgehog.

"True that! I swear if we don't die in war then we'll die from no sweaters in this weather," agreed Sonic the hedgehog.

"Glad to know you're fine. Can you open the gates now?" Amy asked the two guards.

"Sure. I got it Sonic," Silver said. He lifted his hand and pointed a glowing finger at the gates, and they swung open with ease.

"Thanks guys talk to you later," she told them as she walked thru the gates.

"Dude,'' Sonic started," you know we can use powers on the job."

"Yeah but were else am i going practice? My grave? The only free time I'll get.." he mumbled.

"It won't be long before that problem is taken care of," Sonic told his partner.

"What do you mean?''

"A revolution is starting. Are you joining us?"

Silver looked at the castle and felt a gust of crisp air. He turnned to Sonic.

"I'm in."

dramatic! i know right? anyway that's the first chapter :D


	2. A normal day at the castle

hey still don't own these characters :)

chapie 2

Amy walked around to the back of the castle to the workers entrance. She entered the warm castle and removed her jacket, revealing a maid's uniform. She walked towards the maids closet and on the way passed the kitchen. The hedgehog looked in to see a purple cat cleaning the stove.

"Hi Blaze!" she shouted.

"Hey Amy! I've got too much work!" Blaze the cat said to her friend.

"Some banquet tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yup to celebrate something for the prince," the cat said leaning on the stove.

"Well don't forget we're going to the tavern tonight," she told the cook.

"Yeah didn't forget, Birthday girl," Blaze said in a sly voice.

"If that's your way of saying 'Happy Birthday' then, thank you!" Amy said.

Blaze giggled then said, "Should get back to work. See you tonight!"

"Bye Blaze!" the hedgehog said and she walked away.

Amy also walked passed the enginering room and saw a little orange fox, mixing some chemicals in a test tube.

"Hi Tails!" she said waving.

"Hi-" he began before the vile exploded in his face. Amy gasped and tried not to laugh as the black dust settled. After a few seconds she saw the fox with black powder everywhere on his face, except his goggle-covered eyes.

"-Amy" he finished, coughing up black power.

"I'll leave you to your work," she said with a giggle.

She passed a cream rabbit fixing the floral arangements on a table in the hallway.

"Hey Cream! How are you?" the rosy female asked.

"Oh hi Amy! I'm fine! Even though i have a lot of work," Cream said cheerfully.

"Glad to know you're doing fine. You should check Tails. He might need his station cleaned," Amy said remembering what just happened.

"What happened?" she asked, getting very worried.

"Don't get so worried, Cream," Amy started, " just another little explosion."

"Oh that fox,'' the releved rabbit told her friend.

"Yup. Well I have to go work. See you tonight!" Amy said walking away.

"Happy Birthday!" the rabbit shouted after her.

Amy smiled as she walked towards the maids closet. When she found the door, she opened it and found a white bat asleep in the corner of the closet.

"Rouge!" Amy shouted.

"Wha! Time for school?" the bat asked sleepily.

"No it's Amy! I told you not to stay in there for more than 30 seconds!" the hedgehog shouted as she pulled the bat off the floor.

"Oh, hi Amy... I woke up too early and the bleach fumes knocked me out," Rouge said explaining the situation.

"Not the first time," Amy said with a grin.

"Whatever. Let's just finish work so we can get out of here," said the bat.

"Yeah I'll agree with that," the pink hedgehog said with a grin.

They pulled out their maid carts and went upstairs. Talking the whole way, they ended up outside the prince's doors.

"Hi Knuckie," Rouge said to the the echidna standing guard next to the doors.

"Hi Rouge,'' he grumbled.

"Hey Knux. Is you-know-who out and about?" Amy asked. (A/N not the Dark Lord X3)

"Hey Ames, yup the room's empty," he said in a more relaxed tone.

"Good. So you both comming to the tavern tonight?" she asked.

"Yup, wouldn't miss it!'' Rouge replied enthusiasticly.

"Yeah it'll be fun," Knuckles said.

"Good. See you later Rouge!" Amy said.

"Bye Amy! Bye Knuckie," Rouge said.

"Grrr...that bat.. I swear..." Knuckles grumbled.

Amy laughed as she opened the doors and stepped inside. It never stopped surprising her how big his room was. Then she sighed when she relised she had to clean it everyday. She left her cart on the wall and walked to the bed. She pushed all the sheets back

and smoothed the matress cover. Then, carefully, Amy placed a the sheets back, making sure they were smooth. When she was finished she picked up one of the to pillows on his king sized bed and fluffed it. She did the same with the other and picked the decorative pillows off the floor. Amy placed them back on the bed in an elegant pattern before walking towards the cart. She picked up a rag, a mop, and a bottle of cleaning liquid. The pink female stepped into the bathroom and began to scrub the already spotless marble. When Amy finished she sat down on the edge of the tub and sighed.

"I don't get paid enough for this..." she mumbled. She stood up with a grunt and walked to the cart. She traded the mop for a feather duster and walked to the large bookcase. A small grin graced her face, this was her favorite part. She began to dust all of the books while looking at the spines to see the title. When she finished, Amy selected a book with a faded red cover and filled the book's space with the duster. She walked over to the desk and sat in the large gray chair and began to read of _Robin Hood._

"Amy! He's coming!" Knuckles shouted to her.

"Ok! Thanks Knux!" she whisper-shouted to him.

"She raced over to the book shelf and switched the book and duster. She ran to the cart and placed the duster back in the hanging bag. Not a second too soon, the prince stepped in and noticed her about to leave.

"Aren't you supposed to leave before I return?" he asked.

"Yes, my apoligies, Sire," she said, pouring fake sweetness in her voice.

"Very well then. Leave," he commanded.

"As you wish your Highness," she said bowing to him. She stepped out and closed the doors behind her. She turned to Knuckles and made the throwing-up motion, causing him to chuckle. She told him in a stern voice,

"Don't forget tonight!"

"I woundn't forget. Happy birthday!" replied Knuckles.

Amy smiled at him before walking back to the closet to drop off the cart she was lugging everywhere. She reached the closet and saw Rouge waiting for her.

"Hey," she said sounding very tired.

"Tired?" Amy asked sarcasticly.

"YES! Do you know what King Mephilies made me do?" Rouge asked and shouted.

"What!'' Amy shouted.

"I cleaned that bathroom 20 times! He didn't think it sparkled enough!" she said folding her arms.

"Oh sorry," the pink one said apoligeticly.

"You and me both," Rouge said in agreement.

"Hey how 'bout we get Cream and Blaze and go to my place before the party?" she asked the tired bat.

"Sounds good, Let's go!" Rouge told the hedgehog, with a burst of energy.

They walked to the kitchen and saw Blaze cooking over a stove. She grabbed a bottle and poured something into the pan and a huge flame shot up. When they looked closer they saw Blaze's hand in the fire. They rolled their eyes and walked over to Blaze.

"Hey Blaze. We're going to Amy's house before the party tonight. You coming?" Rouge said in a hurry.

"Yeah, yeah sure I just need to finish these," she said just as fast.

"Hey Blaze," said Cream the Rabbit,"I restocked the freezer. Oh hi Amy, hi Rouge!"

"Hi Cream! We're going to my house before the party, Are you coming?" Amy said.

"Of course!'' the rabbit replied happily.

"Good I'm done!'' Blaze exclaimed."Hey Marty! Take these and put them in a bowl please," she shouted to a burly black bear.

"Ok Chef Blaze,'' he answered in a thick voice.

"Alright let's go ladies!" Rouge shouted.

They all walked out of the kitchen laughing as Blaze hung her hat and apron on the rack by the door. They all walked to the back door and grabbed their coats. They walked quietly to the front gates. When they arrived they heard Sonic and Silver talking in hushed voices. Amy crept up to them and shouted in their ears,

"Hey whatcha taking about?"

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL AMY?" Sonic shouted.

Everyone laughed at Sonic's reaction, even Silver.

"That was cruel," Sonic whined.

"It's my birthday be nice," Amy said in a joking voice.

"Grr.. fine," he said in a voice similair to Knuckles'.

"Don't forget to get Tails and Knuckles before you leave," Blaze said in a strict voice.

"Don't worry Blaze! Do I ever forget anything?" Silver said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Yes you forgot what you had for breakfast this morning," she sassed him.

Again everyone laughed, Sonic the loundest.

"Whatever," Silver said, rolling his eyes,"You ladies should probibly get going."

"Okay, Bye Sonic, bye Silver," Amy said.

The girls walked away towards her house, waving.

"That was too close, SIlver," Sonic said worridly.

"Yeah, we should talk in private," Silver replied. "One more question though."

"Fine. What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Who is to take his place, assuming we will be sucessful?" Silver asked his partner.

"At the moment it seems likly to be me and Agent Sally," sonic replied in a hushed tone.

Hm... both chapters ended with Sonic and Silver talking... that is not on purpose. :(


	3. At the tavern

Hey people! Let's respond to reviews!

_**Deer Salt-**_**Thank you! I will try to re-read a few more times to make sure the spelling and grammer are okay. :)**

_**i love zim and anime-**_**Thank you! Glad to know you enjoy this story! :)**

_**Prototron MJ Tornada-**_**Thanks so much! I will try to update regularly. :D**

**This story is being told to 5, 6 year olds, but all the cussing, somethings not sutable for kids, etc. is not being told to them, but to you. Yay!**

**Now for the story!**

Chapie 3

Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream all rushed inside Amy's cottage and moaned when they saw the fire was out.

"N-now wh-what?" Rouge said, her teeth chattering.

"I think you've forgtten what I can do," Blaze said calmly, as her hand caught fire. She launched a fireball into the fireplace and it burst into flames. Everyone, besides Blaze, crowded around the flames and thawed out their hands.

"Much better," Amy said, relaxed.

"Second order of business, we need to change out of these horrible uniforms," Rouge said to the now warm group.

"Ok how about I change really quickly and then we go to each person's house so they can change? Then we can come back here," Amy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Cream agreed.

"Ok go change, Amy," Blaze commanded.

"Yes your highness," Amy said sarcastically as Rouge and Cream giggle.

"Whatever," Blaze retorted with a roll of her eyes and a smirk. Then Amy went up stairs.

_At the castle,_

Prince Iblis had finish his sword training for the day and returned to his chambers. He saw his guard talking to one of his engineers.

_Commoners, _he thought. He slammed the doors behind him and walked into the shining bathroom. He turn the water in the shower on and let it heat up. Then he stepped into the shower letting the warm water soothe his muscles.

He stepped out of the steaming shower and dried himself off. He walked out of the bathroom to see the guard in his room.

"Your highness," he started with a bow," a letter was delivered for you."

The prince snatched the letter from the guard and tore it open. It read-

_Dear Prince Iblis,_

_I am Merlin the wizard. You might have heard of me because I have served as the royal wizard for many generations. I have written this letter to tell you about a gem called a chaos emerald. It is a gem, in a set of seven, that holds mysical powers. When all seven are brought together it makes the user invincible! I am offering you one of the seven but you must venture into town to recive it. Go to a tavern at the edge of town called "Croc's Swamp". It will say closed but go in anyway, ask the barman for Vector and introduce yourself as Mr. H. He will know why you are here and he will lead you to me. Do this after sundown and the emerald is yours._

_ Warm regards,_

_ Merlin the wizard_

He re-read the note a few times, trying to decide if it was ligit. He heard the guard shuffle his feet, the he said,

"You are dismissed."

He bowed then left, closing the doors behind him. _I guess I'll go because even if it's not ligit, they coundn't take me in a fight,_ the prince thought. He gather a black, hooded cloak and slipped it on. He opened the window and jumped to the ground, using his rocket shoes to slow the fall. He landed without a sound and took off for the edge of town.

_With the girls_

"Yeah, I don't like eggs, either," Blaze agreed.

"Hey, guys we should get going," Amy said looking at the sunset.

"Okay, let's go then!" Cream said happily.

Blaze put out the fire and they all walked out the door. About halfway to the taven, a hooded figure crashed into Amy.

"AH! Watch where you're going!" she yelled at the shadowed figure.

"Sorry," it answered sharply and dashed away.

"Hmp!" Amy huffed.

They continued walking until they were outside the tavern, Croc's Swamp. Cream opened the door and a little bell anounced their arival. Amy came in last, only to have everyone give her a takle hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shouted.

"Thanks guys! Ok- can't- breathe!" she choked out.

They all laughed as they let go of her.

"Happy 18th Amy! You're a woman now!" Rouge said, hugging her again.

"Thanks Rouge!" Amy replied, returning the hug.

"Ok! TIME TO PAR-TAY!" shouted a whiny voice from the bar area. They all looked over to see Charmy Bee and they burst into laughter.

"Yeah! PAR-TAY!" yell Sonic over the laughter. Sonic ran over to the stereo Tails invented and some of Amy's favorite songs begun to play. Everyone began to dance as the cloaked figure walked in, unknown to the party-goers. He walked to the bar and sat on one stool.

"Sorry, pal, bar's closed," said a purple chamoleon, cleaning a glass.

"I'm Mr. H. Here to meet someone," he said.

"Oh you're Mr. H. I'll get Vector," he responded, setting the glass down.

While he waited he glanced over to the dancers. One pink hedgehog looked familair but he decided it was nothing.

"Hello Mr.H! I'm Vector!'' said a large croc.

"Yes pleasure to meet you. Where is he?" he asked losing his patience.

"Alright follow me!" the croc said, stepping out of the bar. He walked to a door labed, "Keep out!" He unlocked it and there was a set of stairs that led to darkness. Vector walked began up first, leaving "Mr. H" to follow. At the top of the stairs, there was another door.

The croc opened the door slowly and whispered,

"Hey! Merlin! You here?"

"Yes Vector. I see you have company," replied a voice from the corner of the small room.

"This is Mr.H. The guy you wanted to meet," Vector replied, half whispering.

"I know. Well, come in Mr.H!" said the wizard, emerging for the darkness. He wore a black cloak, that covered his feet and hands. Merlin was a very pale orange fox, with years of wisdom reflecting in his eyes.

"I'll leave you to your business,"Vector said backing out of the room.

"So. Where is this gem you told me of?" the prince asked, removing his hood.

"Ah, you wish to see the chaos emerald! One of the seven said to give the user increadible powers!" the wizard said exciedidly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet pouch.

"In here is the green chaos emerald. A powerful gem," the wizard said sticking his hand into the pouch. He took his hand out and in his palm was a large green emerald. It was cut like a dimond and glowed with power. The prince stepped forward and slowly streched his hand out.

"But be warned! Chaos has a way of mixing things up, to make things right," he warned the hedgehog.

Merlin set the glowing gem into the prince's palm. The moment it touched his black furred hand its energy reacted with him. His gray fur turned blood red, white fur sprouted from his chest, and the emerald exploded.

**Yay! Explosion! We'll read about that in the next chapie. Hoped ya'll like it! Just to make sure you know what just happend, "Prince Iblis" now looks like Shadow (and is). If you're still confused keep reading this story!**


	4. Party gone bad

**Hey, everybody! I'm happy to hear people actually like this story! I should have more than this up, soon. As soon as I get my lazy ass off the couch. Anyway, review time!**

_**Rider4501-**_**Thanks a bunch! Sorry you're sad but I'll try my best!**

_**Apprectice Harper Kendra-**_**Thank you! I'm not that good at details. (sweatdrop appers on forehead)**

_**Anglepie23-**_**Um...444? I don't know what that means! Sorry! ,:)**

_**graceheart306-**_**Thanks a lot! I will try to continue this! :)**

**Alright storytime continues!**

_**Recap-**_

_Merlin set the glowing gem into the prince's palm. The moment it touched his black furred hand its energy reacted with him. His gray fur turned blood red, white fur sprouted from his chest, and the emerald exploded._

"AH!"He screamed as the prince flew thru the giant fireball. He was still cluthing to the gem as it produced more fire, burning his hand.

He felt a white hot pain in his hand and the emerald was gone. Before he had time to act he collided with the ground so hard it left a rather large crater. He felt nothing but the heat and something heavy and sharp pericing his skin. He was trapped in the fallen, and still flaming, rubble of the dead tavern. A loud crack filled the air as a flaming chunk of wood fell onto the ebony hedgehog's head. He saw the wolrd spin, a flash of pink, and then unconscienceness welcomed him.

_Before the explosion..._

Amy was enjoying her party by dancing and talking with her friends. She became out of breath from dancing, so she strolled over to the bar.

"Hey Ames, having fun?" Sonic asked cheerful, with a drink in hand.

"Yeah! It's great! How long did it take to plan this?" she asked. He took a swig from his mug before answering,

"Well, adding time to think everything thru...about five minutes," he said with a playful grin.

"Oh Sonic, what am I gunna do with you?" she commented gigging slightly.

"I guess you'll have to deal with it," he said, making them both chuckle. Sonic took another gulp for his mug, and when his face appered again he was sporting a gotee of foam. Amy began to laugh at Sonic's "beard".

"What? What?" Sonic tried to ask a still chuckling Amy. She pointed to his mouth and he turned towards the mirror behind the bar. He blushed maddly when he saw the foam. He grabbed the bottom of his shrit and hurridly wiped off the white bubbles.

"Smooth," Amy said between gigles.

"Ha ha, make fun of me know, but when I get a real beard I'll be laughing!'' Sonic said triumphantly.

"Um...What?" she answered with complete confusion.

"I don't really know," the cobalt hedgehog said thinking back to his previous statement.

Amy opened he mouth to speak, but before a sound came from her throat, a BOOM! cut thru the air. Suddenly heat surrounded her and she felt her body being jerked around. She closed her eyes and ignored the flames that were licking her clothes and skin. Amy braced herself to fall to the ground but she never felt it. She slowly lifted her eyelids and saw an aura of cyan around her. The pink female succeded in putting her feet back on the ground and finding Silver, holding out his hands and creating cyan enregy around the debris. Amy took another look around and saw nothing moving.

_What's happening?_ she thought, very scared. There was a flash of green and a floating sphere that drifted to a strange spot. It hovered over a pile of burning wood, flames frozen in time. _I-I think I'm suposed to follow it,_ she thought. Slowly and clumsily, she strolled over to the glowing circle. When she reach out her hand in attemt to touch it, it shot in to the wood. It blinded her as it drifted lazily up from the debris. She sheilded her eyes and cracked them slightly. When the hedgehog's vision focused, she saw a large green emerald. _It looks so real!_ she thought. Again, curiousity got the best of her, as she reached out to grab it, six more emeralds, all different colors, appered. Amy looked to the center and saw a much lager emerald that seemed to control the smaler ones.

She saw a black and red hedgehog hovering over the biggest gem, who seemed to read her mind with peircing ruby eyes.

_He looks kinda familiar... _she thought.

With a large blast of energy the gems, and the hedgehog, disappered. The heat returned to scourching her and the flames continued to consume their fuel. She stood staring at the spot the sphere had showed her and she spotted a black and ruby hand sticking out of the pile. She ran over to the wood and lifted a rather large piece and saw a pair of red eyes just before they closed. Amy dug deeper and found a head to those eyes.

"Hey! Can someone help me? There's someone under here!" she shouted. Then, Amy turned around and got a good look at their situation. Knuckles was shielding Rouge from the debris and Tails had pulled Cream close to him. Silver was bearing his fangs as he struggled to summon enough energy to hold the larger remains of the tavern in the air. Blaze was attemting to put out any fires and Sonic was was searching the rubble for anything, Mobian or object.

Sonic dashed over and saw the mysterious hedgehog unconscience, he helped Amy by digging into the wood too. When they had removed all of the wood the saw his whole body. He was rather tall and muscular, had red streaks, against his jet black fur, on his legs, hands and all six of his jagged spines. He also had a large gash on his forehead and across his rib cage.

When the rest of the group came over to look, they helped Sonic and Amy lift him out of the rubble. Amy bent down and felt his pusle and heart rate.

"Slow heart rate. Bearly a pusle." she annouced to the group. Amy un-rapped her scarf and laced it around his ribs to slow the bleeding.

"What are we going to do?" Cream asked.

"We should get him to a clinic," Sonic said seroiusly.

"None of us could afford a clinc!" Silver said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I guess I could take care of him," Amy suggested.

"You sure?" Knuckles asked.

''Yeah, he'll die if I don't," Amy said with a stoney expression.

"Ok... If you're sure," Sonic said, still doubtful.

The boys bent down and lifted the unconscience hedgehog and followed Amy towards her house. They walked in scielence agaisnt the flow of traffic of curious Mobians woken up by the explosion. She fiddled with her key before opening the door and letting the guys in.

"Up the stairs. First door on the right." she answered their unspoken question. As they walked upstairs Amy went to the kitchen and took her first aid kit from the cabinet. She dashed up stairs to find the ebony hedgehog laying on the bed and the guys around him.

"Thanks guys. I'll catch up later. You should go help Vec clean up," she said, slightly louder then a whisper.

They filed out one by one as she walked foward. For the first time she got a good look at his injuries, some scrapes and many burns.

"Let me see what I can do about those wounds," she whispered to herself as she opend the first aid kit.

_Don't worry Shads'll be fine. Amy's taking care of him... Actually you should worry if he's in Amy's care..._


	5. Finding my Identity

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in an incredibly long time, I just got caught up in life and school work and kinda forgot about this story. So I apologize to all of you loyal readers (if this story even has any) and look forward to new chapters! PS Thanks for all of your reviews and please feel free to leave more! :D**

Chapie 4

He woke to incredible stiffness and pain. It felt as though someone had roasted him in a fire then crushed him under their foot. He attempted to sit up but was met with protest by every muscle in his body. He simply lay still, while taking in the softness of, what he assumed was, a bed he was laying on. Over his body there was a smooth, thin blanket that kept him warm but didn't over-heat him.

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps, coming closer to him. When he heard two voices, he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or if he was awake. A slam of what sounded like a door jolted him into reality. As he lay completely still, the sounds of footsteps grew closer until it sounded as if they were on top of him.

"How is he today?" a very high, squeaky voice questioned. He felt the blanket being pulled gently back.

"His burns look better," a slightly deeper, more mature but still feminine voice started, "but I'm not so sure about the wounds." As the sentence was finished, he felt a soft hand move over his abdomen. A prickling pain shot up all over his body. He could do no more than scream in his head as something was slowly removed from his pain center. He heard a sigh of relief.

"It looks better," the second voice said, obviously relived. A warm feeling began to run over his rib-area. His fur felt almost…._wet._

"He's bleeding!" the squeaky voice shouted, in a panic. Slowly the warm feeling disappeared as his skin and fur were dabbed with a soft cloth.

"Those were the rest of the bandages….Cream! Could you run out and get some more please," the second girl asked.

"Sure, Amy! I'll be back as soon as possible," the voice, apparently, Cream, assured. There was a shuffle of footsteps towards the door.

"Wait!" the one named Amy, called out. "Here," there was a rustle than the sound of jingling coins.

"Oh, no thank you, I have enough to pay," Cream mumbled, her voice filled with uncertainty. A moment of silence passed and then more steps.

"Thanks, Amy," her friend said. More steps, out the door, he assumed. A long sigh from the female still in the room, then even more steps, towards him. A long moment passed and he felt the gentle hand again. It moved over his cheek, and then began to move towards his forehead. He couldn't take it anymore; the pain was too much.

"Ah!" he screamed as he sat up rather violently. He covered his fore head with his hand and jerked his eyes open to glare at the female.

"Don't touch my forehead," he growled dangerously. He frightened himself with how fierce he sounded; he could only imagine the girl's fear. He caught sight of her, frightened out of her wits.

He studded her with cold, ruby eyes. She was an average sized, bubblegum pink hedgehog. Her spines were growing downwards and were almost at her shoulders. Except for her the three bangs on her forehead, he hair was very unruly and long. She had deep emerald eyes the shone with knowledge and compassion. _She looks…familiar,_ he thought in the back of his head.

"I'm sorry for yelling, miss," he said calmly in a smooth, velvety voice, his expression softening. _He sounds really familiar,_ the girl thought once he spoke. She realized she had been staring for a long time and blushed slightly as she turned her head.

"Please forgive me. I know you were only caring for my injuries but it just hurt immensely." _He has an interesting way with words,_ she thought to herself. She let out a long sigh.

"It's ok. I just wish you had been a bit nicer about it," she said, trying to giggle but her voice was still shaky. He either ignored this fact or didn't hear but began to ask her questions.

"Excuse me for asking, but who may you be, kind lady?" he questioned her in such a way she couldn't help but blush a little.

"I'm Amy Rose, but please call me Amy," she answered. "Now who are you?"

"I was hoping you would tell me."

"You don't know?"

"Don't remember, is more accurate," he mumbled coldly. She wondered why he had lost his memory. She hit her forehead.

"Duh! You got hit on your head, really hard! It's probably just amnesia," she said with a smile.

"What's amnesia?" He asked, all formalities disappearing. She laughed. Her laughter made him blush and turn away in annoyance.

"S-sorry for laughing, but amnesia is short-term memory loss. You should remember everything soon, "she assured him.

"If you're sure, Amy," he said. It felt strange to say her name without her having his name. "But in the meantime, I should have a name, should I not?"

"Hm, you're kinda dark and mysterious…Shade?"

"No."

"Shadria?"

"I'm not sure if I like you anymore," he said getting annoyed at her suggestion of a girl's name.

"Sorry, sorry…Shadow!" she yelled randomly.

"What?" he responded, without thinking. She gasped loudly and unexpectedly.

"You responded to Shadow!" She began to chant. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, from now on, I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog," Shadow proclaimed, just as a lightly colored rabbit stepped through the door. The bandages in her hands fell to the floor as she exclaimed,

"He's awake!" Amy nodded.

"Yes Cream. He woke up just after you left and he could use those bandages, "she said with a smile to the rabbit. Cream giggled in embarrassment as a small, flying blue creature picked up the bandages in it stubby blue and yellow….hands?

"What is that?" he asked bluntly. The thing flew up to him and stared into his eyes with big blue ones. He furrowed his brow as he glared at it.

"Cheese, please show our guest some kindness," the rabbit scolded. The thing flew back and offered it stub of a hand for him to shake as it gave the dark hedgehog a smile. His jaw dropped at the fact that this thing knew how to shake hands. He closed his mouth and shook it hand.

"Sorry about my chao, Mr.…"

"Shadow."

"Mr. Shadow, He can be very annoying," Cream glared at the "chao". He waved his hand.

"It's okay, child, he didn't bother me," Shadow assured. Amy sat up and took the bandages from her friend and moved back towards the injured hedgehog. She unrolled a bundle and began to wrap his side again. With him awake now, the process felt embarrassing. Moving her hands around his abdomen, and then his back, and then all over again. The both blushed, avoiding meeting the others eyes.

"There you go! All patched up, for now," she said as the bandage was wrapped around him again. Shadow yawned, showing his giant fangs and slightly scaring the small rabbit. He leaned back into his bed and pulled the blanket over himself, as if to say, _I'm going to sleep now, so go away!_ They listened and shuffled out of the room. Just before Amy was about to leave, he mumbled,

"Thank you." She smiled and closed the door behind her. _I could get used to living here, _he thought as he drifted off to sleep, awaiting the next day to see the pink hedgehog again.

**Yeah, they might be a bit OOC, but that's what makes a story! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. Shadow meets the gang! Farewell 'til then!**


	6. Meeting the gang!

**Hey everybody! Sorry I take so long to update chapters and stuff. Thanks for all of your reviews! Please feel free to leave more, I would appreciate it if you did. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and thank you for reading! ^^**

**I'm really sorry you guys have to wait so long between chapters but without further distractions…..**

**Chapie 6!**

"Come on, Shadow! We're gonna be late!" Amy called up the short staircase to her hedgehog patient. He rolled his eyes.

"Hmph," be spat, annoyed. He slipped on a ratty pair of beige pants and tied them up with a length of rope. Shadow then put on his brown shirt, that had no sleeves and the collar was torn down just enough to see a bit of his snow white chest fur. He smirked. _I actually can look good in this. Is this similar to what I wore before, when I still had my memory?_

"Hurry up, beauty queen!" the female's voice sounded again.

"I'm coming, alright?" he walked down to her, stairs squeaking under his feet. She eyed him for a minute. Amy then picked up a pair of slip-on brown shoes and a heavy wool coat. She handed them over to her friend.

"Here, put those on. It'll be cold outside," she commented. He took the shoes and shoved them on to his black and red feet. _No support, but they'll do._ Shadow took the warm coat and put it on over the shirt.

"Nice coat," he said. She raised an eyebrow, but dismissed her confusion with a shake of her head.

"We've gotta get going. Vector's tavern is re-built and opening tonight. And everyone promised to be there, and you can finally meet everyone!" She squealed. Shadow rolled his eyes and opened the door only to be blasted with a chilly gust of wind. As the wind died down, he blinked a few times and felt his bright red face. He could vaguely hear the sound of the female hedgehog's laughter.

"Did you forget about the weather too?" she asked in between giggles.

"Hmph, just walk," he mumbled angrily. She took the lead, still giggling, and began to walk towards the tavern. They walked in silence except for the snow crunching underfoot. Once the brand-new wooden building was in sight, she took off running.

"Wait!" he shouted after her. As he ran, he found that his feet moved much faster than hers and the dark hedgehog reached the door before her. When the pink girl arrived at the door, panting and out of breath, she asked,

"H-how can you run that-fast? You're still recovering," she spat out in between breaths. Shadow simply shrugged and grabbed the freezing cold door handle. He pulled the door open and was greeted by the sound of a sharp bell. His eyes traveled around the tavern until he spotted a large group of Mobians towards the back. Amy grabbed his hand and dragged to the back of the room.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Hey Ames!" A blue hedgehog, sitting at the head of the table, shouted.

"Hi Amy, are you going to introduce us to your 'friend'?" A white bat asked with a slightly seductive tone as she gave Shadow a glance. He averted his eyes to a red echidna sitting next to her; he wore an annoyed face and crossed his rather buff arms across his chest. _What's wrong with him?_ Shadow wondered.

"Well, everyone, this is Shadow," Amy said cheerfully. She then turned to face him.

"Shadow, this is Sonic," she said pointing to the blue hedgehog at the head of the table.

"Hi, Shadow. Nice to meet ya," he said with a cocky grin and a handshake. There was something Shadow instantly disliked about him and gave him an overwhelming desire to be better than him at any cost.

"And this is Rouge, don't date her," she mumbled.

"Hi Shadow, very nice to meet you," the bat said rather politely. He gave a curt nod.

"My name's Knuckles," the red echidna half-shouted. Shadow gave another nod. He would have shaken hands but he was too far away. Shadow then noticed a small orange fox sitting at the end of the table.

"Hi, I-I'm Tails," he stuttered in a goofy fashion. Shadow raised his eyebrow. _ Why would they allow a small child to be friends with them?_ Suddenly a cream colored rabbit took his attention.

"Hi Mr. Shadow," Cream said cheerfully from across the table. He relaxed inside after seeing a familiar face.

"Hello Cream," he replied in his usual tone. He then noticed four empty chairs. _Ok two are for Amy and me, but who are the other two? _ At that moment, Shadow's thoughts were cut off by a crushing bear hug.

"Welcome to my tavern, stranger!" a booming voice shouted behind him. Shadow turned his head to find a large green crocodile. _Guess he's the Croc in Croc's Swamp, _the hedgehog thought with a scowl to the reptile.

"I'm Vector and I own and operate this fine tavern!" he boomed while waving his hands around the room.

"You couldn't do anything without help from someone competent," a deep calm voice remarked. A purple chameleon walked up on Shadow's left side and gave him a nod of recognition.

"I'm Espio, I basically run the place," he said. As he turned to look at Shadow, the large yellow horn on his forehead swept an inch away from his face. The hedgehog also spotted a black eye patch over his left eye.

"The patch is temporary. I was injured in a recent fire here," Espio commented, noticing Shadow's gaze. The dark furred male turned his gaze back to the table and he began to walk towards one of the empty seats. Amy had taken the single seat next to Cream, leaving the two chairs on the end next to Knuckles. _I'd rather not sit next to anyone I don't know. _ Shadow sat at the head opposite to Sonic.

"So, Shadow," Sonic started as he swirled the contents of his mug, "Where ya from?"

Before Shadow could think, the door slammed open and a white figure rush passed them all to the fireplace. Still in the doorway was a stupefied purple cat with a red gem on her forehead.

"Hey Blaze! Where's your jacket?" Sonic called out. The cat rolled her eyes.

"Are you really being that ignorant?" she spat as she walked over and sat down next to Knuckles. Shadow watched as the purple cat brushed snowflakes from the feather-like hair held on the top of her head by a red band. She turned behind her to look at the fire place. The group followed her example and now everyone was eyeing the shaking white figure curled up near the fire.

"Silver? Is that you looking like a fool?" Sonic shouted, getting a chuckle from the red echidna. The figure turned its head, wearing a scowl aimed at Sonic.

"You'd be freezing too if you were walking with Miss 'I don't share coats'," Silver spat as he turned his eyes to the purple cat. She shrugged and turned back to the table where a fresh mug was placed in front of her. The rest of the group, once again, followed her and turned away from the shivering hedgehog.

Shadow glanced down at his own mug. He furrowed his brow as he grasped the handle. The hedgehog watched the warm amber liquid swirl around in the cup. He looked up to see everyone else chatting and taking occasional sips from their mugs. Shadow glared at the liquid before raising the mug to his lips.

The first taste made him almost spit it out. It was so tart and almost stale tasting. The aftertaste was no better to Shadow. He decided to leave the mug on the table as his tongue still tingled.

"Was something wrong, Shadow?" Amy asked him, concerned. He raised his eyebrow.

"What is that drink? I can't stand it," he spat. She giggled a bit at him.

"It's called ale. You should get used to it, everyone drinks it," she said with a smile and sip from her own mug.

"Hmph," he answered. His attention was taken by the white hedgehog, who had walked up to the empty seat next to the cat and across from Amy. He noticed Shadow's stare and became very nervous.

"H-hi, I'm S-Silver," he managed to mumble as he extended his hand. Shadow shook hands.

"Shadow," he said sharply.

"So where are you from?" Silver asked, still rather nervous. At that moment Amy cut into their conversation.

"Silver…I don't think that's the right question to ask him," Amy said soothingly. Silver nodded.

"Oh right…Sorry, I forgot," he said hanging his head. His cat friend turned towards the black hedgehog.

"I'm Blaze, by the way and I presume you are 'Shadow'," the cat said rather condescendingly. Shadow gave a short nod. She gave him a suspicious look.

"Not much of a talker, I see," she mumbled. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"No." She nodded as she gave Silver a look. They each looked very frightened by his being.

"Is something wrong?" he asked getting rather annoyed at the two.

"N-no, nothing!" Silver almost yelled in fright. Shadow was about to say more but was interrupted by the arrival of large portions of food.

"Great! I'm starving!" Silver shouted in excitement.

"How? You ate half of the food in my kitchen before we left," Blaze commented while the table laughed at Silver. _Those two are a couple, I guess…and a very interesting one at that, _Shadow thought. His thoughts were interrupted as a plate of food was set in front of him.

The plate consisted of a large portion of cooked meat, potatoes, and a small bowl of stew. It smelled heavenly after days of eating no more than onion soup made by Amy. He had Nothing against her cooking, it was just…onion soup.

He pushed that thought out of his mind as he picked up his fork and knife. He cut into a piece of meat and ate the small piece. It surprised him how good it was, frankly. With that crazy crocodile running the place he wasn't sure how anything here would be.

As the dinner progress, he engaged in a few conversations, which most involved the other person talking at him while he wolfed down his food. Knuckles apparently took note of this and yelled rather loudly,

"What 'ave you been feedin' 'im, Ames? Dirt?" He made himself laugh so hard he started to tear-up. He wiped his eyes and only then did Shadow notice the two spikes on his knuckles. _That explains the name, _Shadow thought to himself.

He glanced around the table and saw everyone's plate empty and everyone, besides Cream, Tails, and him, on their second mug of ale.

"Oh come on, Knucklehead! Tell that story again!" Sonic's voice rang out.

"Ah, fine," the echidna started," so, one day I was outside the price's room, ya know? And as 'e's walkin' by me, I trip 'im! 'E didn't see but 'e 'ad me look around the floor to find what 'e thought tripped 'im!"

At that the table burst into laughter, all except Shadow. He was experiencing some strange vision. He was in a lavish hallway, standing in front of large oak doors.

_Where am I? _Shadow said aloud in his dream-world. Being in that place made him feel like he was forgetting something, like he should love this place. He felt rather crept out by being wherever here was.

To the left of the oak doors was Knuckles, in full armor. His eyes were covered by a metal mask, he held a spear, and had a pair of double swords in a sheath. He had a strange but powerful green aura around him.

"Hello, Your Majesty," he greeted Shadow, but his voice was all distorted and fuzzy. Suddenly his vision came back into focus. He found himself stand out of his chair and gripping the edge of the table. It was eerily quiet except for his heavy breathing. Slowly he lifted up his head to find everyone else was staring at him, some were concerned and some looked terrified. He found Amy, who looked mortified. Her mouth was agape and she seemed at a loss for words.

He couldn't make sense of all this. His eyes rolled back and he met the floor.

**Thanks for reading chapter 6! Hopefully 7 will be out before 2013 ^^'**

**Next time: What happened to Shadow after he fainted? Why did he faint? Why was Knuckles talking so weirdly? (You might know the answer to that already, though XD)**


End file.
